My Happy Ending
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: Takes place six months after Slanias Song. Has anything changed or is everything the same?
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Happy Ending

Pairing : Ryan & Claire Wolfe

Rating : NC-17

Feat : Miami team & Jo

Summary : Takes place six months after Slanias Song. Has anything changed or is everything the same?

Chapter One

Ryan was still married to Claire and it had been almost a year since what Claire went through and she had realised a lot of things about what happened but she also knew that since meeting Ryan, her life had changed and their daughter Annalise was now six months old and learning to crawl along with teething which caused her to cry during the night and Ryan soothed his young daughter with teething gel and a song to ease her back to sleep again..

Claire knew that Ryan had been amazing with their daughter since she arrived into the world six months ago and watching hubby with their daughter made her smile and there was a courst case to think about as Jo was up in court for the charges that had been placed on her and Ryan had asked Claire if she wanted to go but she told Ryan that she would when the verdict was in which Ryan understood and never spoke of it until Claire wanted to..

Ryan knew how much he loved his family and he still kept his promise of keeping them safe from harm and as Ryan held Annalise in his arms then gave her a cooled ring to chew on and Claire watched as Annalise calmed down and chewed on the ring while Ryan had cartoons on for their daughter as she watched them while chewing and Claire snuggled beside Ryan and tells him " I love you." and Ryan replied " I love you too."..

Claire knew that some nights she had nightmares from that hotel and Ryan calmed her when she had nightmares and he held her close and she went back to sleep and she knew that since Annalise arrived, her life had made her different and she loved her daughter and hubby Ryan very much as they were her world..

Ryan had time off from the lab to spend with his family and the team understood why and allowed Ryan to spend more time with his family as they needed him and the team visited them every so often and watched how happy they were together and Annalise had taken to Horatio more since he was her godfather and she sometimes cried whenever Ryan wasn't there and calmed down when he was there..

Claire watched Ryan and Annalise together when she realised how identical they were and the love between them made her smile happily as she wondered if they would have another baby but she wanted to wait a while first until Annalise was a year or two old before trying again for another mini Wolfe and she'd discussed it with Ryan who agreed about holding off until they were ready for another baby..

Will the trial go the way both Ryan and Claire want?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Claire knew that when the verdict was confirmed it would give her a fresh start and to enjoy her life again as before the nightmares were getting too much for her and telling Ryan what they were like helped her a lot and he kept her safe along with their six month old daughter Annalise who had such perfect parents who had prevented Jo from taking their daughter from them and Ryan held Annalise close to his heart that first night after what happened..

Ryan knew that they'd talked about having another baby and he realised that if the verdict was what they wanted then maybe just maybe something would happen but had to wait and see what the outcome was for them and importantly for Claire who wanted nothing to do with her evil mother as all she needed was Ryan and their daughter Annalise..

Claire knew that Ryan would be in court for the case and she wasn't needed to be there as the case spoke for her and also for Annalise. Ryan arrived back home after being in court to find Annalise sucking on her dummy while watching cartoons which made him smile and sat next to Claire and their little girl who was content where she was on her mom's knees watching her fav cartoons..

Ryan watched as his daughter tried to crawl over to him, so he helped her by lifting her over to him and she got comfy on his lap and continued with watching telly while sucking her dummy as Ryan kept a hold of her in his arms so she wouldn't fall over and Claire asked " How'd it go today?" when Ryan sighed and replied " She pleaded not guilty but the case was played out to the jury who has to consider a verdict which should be tomorrow." and Claire nodded then replied " If the verdict is what we all want then you might get a surprise." which made Ryan smile and he hoped that they would get the right verdict..

The following day, Ryan got a call from Horatio telling about the verdict and what the jury had decided and Ryan smiled and thanked Horatio when Claire came downstairs with Annalise who had her pink baby grow on and her dummy when Claire asked Ryan " What's happened?" and Ryan replied " Horatio called and told me the verdict."..

Claire then asked Ryan " What was the verdict?" and Ryan sighed then walked over to Claire and tells her " The jury saw right through her lies and found her guilty as the judge sent her to jail for the next twenty years." which came as good news to Claire that she was free of her mom for good and Ryan embraced Claire lovingly and kissed his daughter's head who leant over to Ryan who happily took his daughter and tickled her as she laughed while her daddy tickled her as Claire watched with happiness..

Ryan knew that hearing the verdict made them all happy and now they could close that chapter and open a new one as Claire knew what Ryan's surprise would be but she wanted to wiat until later on when Annalise was down for the night in her crib..

Will Ryan like his surprise?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Claire was happy after discovering that her mom would be going to prison for the next twenty years, while thinking how happy Ryan would be with his surprise that he had no idea what it could be and he waited until Annalise was down for the night in her crib in her own bedroom.

Ryan watched Claire intently wondering what she had in store for him, but he noticed a cheeky smile and still had no idea what she had in store for him and he didn't have to wait long, when Claire walked over to Ryan and pulled him closer to her and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on to the sofa while her left hand was tracing his chest softly as Ryan bit his lip in enjoyment as he watched her doing what she was doing and unbuckled his belt and Ryan knew what she was gonna do or so he thought.

Claire then took Ryan's hand and lead him upstairs, then into their bedroom and quietly closed the door as not to wake Annalise in the next room, Ryan had decided to make his move and gently moved Claire towards the wall when he passionately kissed her while her hands were going south and Ryan softly moaned in Claire's ear who then took matters into her own hands and lead Ryan to their bed when Ryan asked " Will i like my surprise?" and Claire replied " Oh you will." .

Once under the covers, Ryan had no idea what to expect when he felt something near his side and he softly giggled then turned the tables by pulling Claire into his body without breaking their kiss and rested his hand on her waist and Claire allowed Ryan what he was doing and things get quite intense between them and Ryan asked " This is my surprise?" and Claire replied " Yup it is." which made Ryan grin like crazy.

Ryan was on top of Claire when Ryan asked " What you want me to do?" and Claire whispered her answer in Ryan's ear which made his neck hair stand on edge and he nodded in agreement and slowly teased Claire who also teased Ryan too which then resulted in Ryan trying to keep a lid on his spasms that would overtake his body and once they did, Ryan knew that he was very lucky to have what he had with Claire and now his spasms overtook him in a huge way and he sighed after what he did and Claire smiled at Ryan and tells him " You're amazing." and Ryan nodded in reply as he was sweating from his forehead.

Afterwards, Claire was on Ryan's chest after their fun and Ryan rubbed Claire's arm softly while feeling happy that he'd gotten a good surprise from the one he loved and he placed a soft kiss on Claire's cheek and closed his eyes, followed by Claire a few mins later and she knew that after getting the correct verdict, she allowed Ryan to do what he did and she knew that she'd missed his loving touch and she loved everything about him, she also knew that he was a great father to Annalise who still grizzled when Ryan left for work and Claire knew that Annalise was a proper daddy's girl and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Ryan was lost in his thoughts as he never thought that he'd ever find love but now here he was with a happy marriage to Claire and he had a beautiful daughter Annalise and it made Ryan realise just how lucky he was to have such a happy family life and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Claire whispered " Love you so much." and Ryan whispered " Love you too always.", which made Ryan hold Claire closer to him and he sniffled as he knew what he and Claire had to overcome just to be together and it seemed impossible with Jo standing in their way but they overcame that and are happy with each other along with their daughter Annalise Alexandra Wolfe who slept in the enxt room in her crib with her stuffie that Ryan bought her when she was born and he instantly loved her just like he knew that he would and he also had no regrets and he knew that Claire didn't either.

Will a letter surprise Claire but will she do it or will she reject it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Claire was checking the post when she found a letter for her and she opened it only to find that it was from her mother and after she read the letter and Ryan asked " What's wrong?" when Claire replied " My mom wants to see me and Annalise." as Ryan heard that then replied " You wanna see her?" and Claire shook her head then replied " No i don't." and scrunched the letter up and asked Ryan " Burn it please?" when he nodded then took it outside and set it alight and watched it burn.

Ryan knew that Claire was in shock after that letter from Jo but also knew that she'd made the right choice in getting rid of it and she wanted nothing to do with her mom or even her father either. Ryan didn't blame her either as he knew that she was doing the right thing for the three of them and he knew that too.

A few weeks had now passed since the letter issue and Claire was taking Annalise for her check up when the doctor made a discovery and told Claire who knew what she meant and she smiled knowing that her life was gonna change again and she knew this time, Ryan would be hyper once more when she tells him later after work.

Ryan returned home to find Annalise holding onto the sofa while learning to walk which amazed Ryan as Claire watched their daughter learn to walk, when Claire tells Ryan " I'm pregnant." which made Ryan's eyes light up with joy and he walked over to Claire then embraced her lovingly then asked " How far gone are you?", then Claire replies " Ten weeks." which then made Ryan rest his hand on her bump which was starting to show.

Claire watched Ryan's reaction to the news and she realised how happy he was about their second child and she knew that they were gonna be parents once more and as Ryan was letting the news sink in that he was going to be a dad again, he realised that he was very lucky and all he could do was grin like a cat addicted to catnip about Baby Wolfe.

As their daughter was learning to walk, it made Ryan smile watching her and she sat down on her beanbag then Ryan picked her up when she laughed as he tickled her when she chewed on his fingers while he allowed her to chew on his hand while Claire smiled at the scene in front of her and kept her left hand on her growing bump.

Ryan knew that once their second child was born he'd be the luckiest guy in the world and he wondered if they were going to tell anyone when he asked " We gonna tell anyone this time?" when Claire replied " This time nope and i want to be between us four for now if you don't mind." as Ryan replied " I don't mind sweetheart." and kissed her while Annalise was having another go at walking but still held on to the sofa so she could get a balance then when she was ready to let go, she would but in her own time.

Claire felt happy with Ryan and they'd been married a year now, and they had Annalise who soon would have a little brother or sister to play with, as Ryan was recording Annalise learning to walk and it made him so happy to see his little princess take steps as she was now nine months old which seemed to fly by but Ryan knew that he was a great father to Annalise and Claire knew that too.

Will Claire like a present Ryan gives her?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After discovering that they were going to be parents again, Ryan had always wondered if he'd ever get the chance to be a father, now he had that chance as he was a devoted father to Annalise who was a daddy's girl as Ryan knew that since she arrived into the world nine months ago which made him feel on cloud 9 and still was nine months later as was the unconditional love he had for his little princess.

Claire wasn't expecting to fall in love, but when she did with Ryan it took her by surprise in a good way as they were a family with Annalise who was the spitting image of Ryan who loved them very much, then Ryan gave Claire a velvet box and said " Open it." to which she did only to find a stunning ring which Ryan placed next to her wedding ring as Claire hugged Ryan while in shock as he smiled at her.

Ryan put his hand on Claire's growing bump and rubbed it lovingly as he always did mainly at night when he kept a protective hold of Claire close to him as he dreaded losing her which he couldn't bear happening as Claire had told Ryan that she would never leave him , as Ryan nodded in reply.

Claire tells Ryan " I want this pregnancy kept quiet until the right time." as Ryan replied " How come?", when Claire said " I want us to enjoy this alone without anyone finding out.", as Ryan nodded in agreement when he realised that Claire wanted them to have a private pregnancy then reveal at the right given time which made Ryan agree so he could fully embrace this pregnancy with Claire as it'd be them alone.

Later that day, Annalise was in her crib asleep when Ryan snuck up behind Claire and wrapped both arms around her, resting them on her bump as he placed a soft gentle kiss on her neck then whispered " I love you.", Claire replied " I love you too." as Claire turned around in Ryan's embrace which lead Ryan to kiss her as she returned the kiss as she snuck her hands up his shirt to rub his back which he loved and he gently traced her shoulders softly.

Ryan tells Claire " Promise me that you will never leave me." as Claire then tells Ryan " I'm never gonna leave you as i love you so much." when Ryan replies " I love you too sweetie." then Ryan kisses Claire lovingly in his arms while knowing that she had promised not to leave him which made him happy.

Once in bed, Claire was in close to Ryan who rubbed Claire's arm with his fingertips in a loving way that he knew Claire loved as she felt so happy with him as he'd saved her life a year ago as Ryan got to be her hero which she loved about him along with his cuteness he showed everyday, even his funny side with Annalise.

Ryan had fallen asleep only for Baby Wolfe to punch his ribs hard which made Ryan wince then opened his eyes only to find Claire awake, then asked " You ok?" and Claire replied " Just thinking over the past year and the hotel trauma." when Ryan replied " I understand how you feel." as Claire asked " How can you know?" when Ryan admitted " I was attacked by the Russian Mob and forced to do something that was against my nature or a little boy, Billy would be killed if i didn't help them." which surprised Claire as she heard what Ryan told her and he showed her the scars that he'd been left with on his torso.

Claire gently traced them softly as Ryan watched her closely tracing his scars that he'd had as a reminder while Claire tells Ryan " I had no idea." when Ryan replied " It's something i don't like talking about and i'm sorry that it took me ages to tell you about this.", as Claire replied " It's ok and no more secrets promise?" and Ryan replied " No more secrets i promise on our children's lives." Claire nodded then fell asleep on Ryan's chest followed by Ryan just a few minutes later.

When will Ryan and Claire tell the team their secret?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

[ Six Months Later ]

Claire was with Ryan who had the day off when her waters broke, which made Ryan rush upstairs for the bag that he'd packed and quickly rushed back down again to Claire who held onto Ryan's arm as he lead her to the car after locking up and Annalise was with Alexx and Horatio who were looking after her.

Ryan arrived at Dade Memorial with Claire who was rushed to be checked over as the nurse discovered that there would be a short time to wait , as Ryan picked up his cell phone to call Alexx and she answers the phone " Ryan hey what's up?" and Ryan replies " Can you come to Dade with Annalise and the team asap?" when Alexx replied " Of course." then Ryan disconnected the call and switched his cell phone off then walked back into Claire's room to tell her " Alexx's bringing Annalise here along with the team." as Claire replied " That's good." when another pain came on fast and Ryan calmed her through it.

A few minutes later, another pain worse than the one before hurt as the nurse made a check and nodded that the time had come, when Claire was wheeled odwn to have the baby with Ryan by her side, while unaware that they would be in for the shock of their lives just a few minutes later.

Ryan held Claire's hand through it when their baby son was born which made Ryan kiss Claire, when another pain came thick and fast as Claire felt something and the nurse took their daughter to be checked over when the doctor tells them both " It's twins." which took both Ryan and Claire by surprise that they were expecting twins but neither had any idea about it.

Once they were alone, Ryan was still in shock that he now had three kids and asks Claire" Did you know it was twins?" and Claire replies " No i had no idea." which Ryan nodded as he held his little girl who he had no idea about but he loved them both when a knock came to the door as Ryan hid out of the way so he could shock them when Alexx saw the new arrival and said " Aww he's gorgeous." and Claire replied " Yeah he is just like his dad.".

Alexx watched as Annalise hugged her newborn brother when Horatio asked " Where is Ryan?", then Ryan appeared and said " Right here." while holding his second daughter in his arms when Calleigh and the others were confused then Ryan explained " It's twins." which stunned the entire team as Ryan smirked while feeling happy that his life was now complete.

Claire and Ryan had now to decide what names their twins were gonna have as Claire asked Ryan " How about calling her Scarlett Rose Wolfe?" which took Ryan by surprise and he looked at his little girl while thinking about the name then replied " I love it and what about our son?" when Claire replied " I have no idea what to call him." as Ryan had a brainwave then said " What about Lucas?" to which Claire replied " How about Lucas Ryan Wolfe?" to which Ryan nodded then said " Love it and you four." when Claire replied " Love you all too."

The End

~ Two Years Later ~

Ryan and Claire were more in love than ever with their children as they had another son who they called Daniel Aaron Wolfe as now their family was finally complete with their four kids and Ryan worked his shifts around so he could spend time with his children who he loved so much. They never heard from Jo again and now they could focus on bringing their kids up the right way. Ryan knew that they weren't gonna have any more kids as they agreed that four was enough for them while the CSI team were glad that Ryan had his happy ever after and they loved the kids who they classified as part of the team along with Claire too.

Thanks for reading My Happy Ending..


End file.
